


You're Too Far Away~

by RaeNic18



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Oral Sex, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Renzou Shima has a hard time when Aiya Misami (OFC) is in a different dorm building than him at True Cross. Pent up sexual emotions ensue.





	You're Too Far Away~

No one expects a dorm guest at ten o’clock at night. Normal people would be sleeping right now, especially if they were a cram student at the True Cross Academy. But Aiya’s body was on a different wavelength tonight. As she was sitting at her desk, her green eyes looked down at an open coloring book with a funky geometric shape on it. Using her colored pencils she would color in all of the small circles around the shape a light purple color. Mid coloring her eyes veered over to her phone seeing as though it hasn’t lit up for a bit longer than usual. Normally Shima would be texting her and would say if he was going to bed. Did he just fall asleep this time?

Shaking her head she thought that she needed to try and go to sleep, herself. With a soft sigh she put her colored pencils and coloring book away. Once all of her items were where they needed to be Aiya turned off the light at her desk. She used the light on her phone to guide her way to the bed and set her phone down on the nightstand next to it so the light illuminated upwards. In a smooth motion she took off her pajama pants leaving her in a pair of panties and an over sized shirt to lay in bed in. 

Being a hot sleeper she never liked wearing pants to bed. Her window also open so the cool air could brush against her face as she slept. Considering the campus was more than safe she wouldn't be victim to anyone trying to break into her dorm through her window. Plus she was on the 10th floor so it was pretty high up there.

Now being a bit past ten twenty, Aiya laid in bed and grabbed her phone. Turning off the light and soon scrolling through Instagram. About fifteen minutes later, Aiya was feeling like sleep was calling her name. But, that wasn’t the case as she soon heard the faintest knock on her door after hearing the doorknob buckle a little.

“What the hell...” she muttered to herself as she looked at her door. Of course she locked it at night just in case some crazy girl went on a killing spree or something. She thought she would ignore it but she felt the phone in her hand buzz. Looking at her phone she saw the pop up notification saying there was a text from Shima.

_“Open your damn door.”_

Just as she was about to reply to it, another text popped up on her screen _“Hurry before someone sees!!”_

Seeing the urgency of his texts she stumbled out of bed and quickly walked to the door to unlock the door and open it just a bit to peek out. Sure enough Shima was standing there in a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt with his hood up. Like that didn’t look suspicious at all. 

“W..what are you doing here??” she asks in a frantic whisper with her eyes wide and honestly surprised. 

Quickly the pink haired boy made his way inside before turning around and shutting the door quietly and locking it like it once was. His movements were fast and almost too much for Aiya’s sleepy nature to keep track off. 

“Renzou..really..what’s go-” her words quickly interrupted by her friends soft lips against her own. His hands quickly moving to the girls sides and pulling her close to him. Even though his lips were soft, he smashed his own against hers like he hadn’t felt them in ages. It literally took Aiya’s breath away but, she couldn’t help but close her eyes and press into her friend as needy as he had been pulling. 

“You’re too far away..” Shima broke the kiss to growl his words against her lips. The way he spoke was almost like a selfish complaint. Like she should be closer to him or more accessible to him when he pleased.

Her eyes slowly opened as he spoke as she looked into his golden eyes, “How did you even get in here..?” Her voice a bit breathless as she whispered to him.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m here now so let me see what I’m working with~” he cooed to her and moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt to slowly pull it up. Before she knew it her shirt was off of her body and thrown onto the floor in a wad. “Ladies~” Shima uttered in a sultry tone as he looked down at the supple perky breasts that Aiya held on her chest. 

“You’re such a weirdo~” she teases playfully and smirks at him only to earn herself his hands palming her breasts. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, you know you like it when I touch you like this~” he whispers as his mouth moved to her neck while his hands massaged and toyed with her breasts. A hitch in her breathing, all she could do was grip his sweatshirt tightly in her hands and tip her head to the side. With need she pressed her torso into his palms. “Look at you. You’re so easy~” he spoke lightly into her ear making her shudder and whimper out.

“Shut up~ You have too many clothes on~” she tried to turn the tables on him, though it didn’t really work that well. But she managed to get her hands on the bottom of his sweatshirt and push it up. He took only a moment to pull away so he could take off the piece of clothing that Aiya had been tugging on. Now with his chest exposed she pressed her hands lightly against it while he teased her neck and breasts.

His lips make a feathery trail along her skin from one side of her neck to the other and then back up her jaw line so he could harshly kiss her. One of his hands coming up to hold the back of her neck, pressing her body into his, while his other hand gripping her hips tightly. 

Hungry for more she slips her tongue along his bottom lip but when she does he pulls away “Ah ah...someone is getting needy~”

“You’re one to talk~ Coming to _MY_ dorm in the middle of the night for... _this.”_ She spoke out gesturing at the two of them half naked and pressed against each other. 

A low huff left his lips as he looked deep in her light green eyes. The hand that was on her hip now traveling down her leg and towards her inner thigh. Her heat being able to be felt by him as he got closer. She did her best not to react to his slow moving hands but she couldn’t help the small lip bite and the hip buck. All Shima needed to see to want to go further. With a coy smirk on his lips he took her hand in his and led her back to her bed where he sat down and pulled her into his lap, facing him.

After a bit of maneuvering she was comfortable in his lap. Taking no time at all he cupped her breasts in his hands again. This time he lowered his head to latch his mouth onto one of her breasts while his fingers gave attention to the other. With her hands moving into his hair, soft moans lingered from her lips only encouraging Shima to suck harder and nip more. 

“Renzou~” she whines to him as her hips grind against his. She could feel him under her, getting harder and more turned on with every second and moan that passed by. 

Low groans pressed against Aiya’s chest as he too was getting to the point that their grinding was becoming too much to handle, especially with clothes between them. Deliberately, Shima's hands snaked their way down to Aiya's ass where he gripped and squeezed. He wanted her but he wanted something else first. With a gentle spank she moves up on her knees and Shima’s hands coil in the waistband of her panties to tug them down enough so he could easily access her sensitive cunt. One of his hands gradually moving its way to slide his finger along her slit, causing her to cry out lightly in pleasure. 

Aiya’s body was now aching for him as he toyed with her. “Off~” he commanded as he tugged at her panties again. She was quick to oblige as she moved off of him a moment to take her panties completely off. Her underwear now joining her shirt that was on the floor. As she stood there completely naked Shima faintly whistled at the girl in front of him, wanting all of it. “Come here and let me taste you~” he smirks as he pulls her on top of him, motioning her to sit on his face. 

A deep blush crossed Aiya’s cheeks as he was being so indignant about what he wanted and she loved it. Quickly she got in position with her knees on either side of Shima’s head. Aiya’s glistening pussy lips just aching for his tongue. 

With his hands gripping her thighs tightly he leaned up to gently press his tongue flat all the way along her slit, making Aiya squirm and move a finger to her mouth to bite onto it. Golden optics gazing up at her, Shima adored the sight he had with her perky breasts pleasured facial expression. 

After a few slow licks from the length of her slit, Shima slipped his tongue past her pussy lips to start rubbing his warm wet tongue against her sensitive nub. 

“Renzou~” she whimpers as her free hand moves to his pink mass of hair to grip it gently. The feel of his tongue sending surges of pleasure up her spine. Her hips bucking here and there against his face when an unexpected amount of pleasure would shoot through her body. 

The sound of hearing his first name coming from her lips caused the boy to blush deeply as he continued his actions. Soon his need was getting to be too much to handle. Considering how much Aiya was moaning and the sight he had in front of him, Shima slid one of his hands down to his sweats to push them down just enough to let his rock hard cock spring free of its restricting clothing. Pre cum already beading from his swollen tip he used that to help him pleasure himself while he pleasured her with his mouth. 

Hearing another noise coming from behind her she couldn’t help but look back and see that Shima was playing with himself while eating her out. Seeing the sight compelled her to whimper and move against his face even more. Biting down on her bottom lip she moved her finger from her mouth down to her clit. Her finger starting to rub small circles around her sensitive nub while Shima licks her and pushes his tongue inside of her. 

Low groans and huffs pushed against her pussy as Shima pleasured himself and it was all too much to bear. A bit faster with her finger and a little more grinding against his face would do it. 

Moments later Aiya looked down at Shima with narrowed eyes and a lewd expression on her face “R..Renzou I..~” she whines as her finger moved as fast as it could for her to reach her climax. “Aha god Renzou~!” she moaned out in a breathless whisper as her head tipped back from the feel of his tongue darting inside of her as she came. 

As her finger stopped he brushed his tongue against her a few more times before his head fell back on the bed. “Mmm~ So delicious~” Shima cooed to her as she looked down at him. 

A lazy smile appeared on her face, “Well then~” 

“Oh, we're not done yet darling~” he spoke in a slightly playfully evil tone as he flipped her to the side so he could get up. Of course as she was flipped, Aiya just stayed there as her body was too limp to move quickly for anything. Though Shima didn’t mind moving her around as he rolled her on her back. “I haven't cum yet~”

“Oh, where are my manners, of course~” playing his game she smirked up at him as he now hovered over her. 

With his body between her legs he leans down to plant a gentle and almost loving kiss on her lips while slipping the shaft of his cock against her soaking pussy lips. Lubing himself up and making it more fun. “Mmm~” Aiya moans out as she anticipated his cock.

Not a moment longer though and his tip was slowly pressing against her entrance. After he started to push himself in both Shima and Aiya moaned at the sensation. _“Fuck~”_ Shima’s voice echoed in her brain as he pushed his length all the way inside her. 

With their foreheads together and one of his hands on her cheek, Shima opened his eyes to look down at the girl under him. As he stayed still for a moment, Aiya opened her eyes to see that he was already looking at her, “My Ai~” he whispers in an assertive fashion with a heart melting smile before he starts to thrust in and out of her slowly.

Instantly Aiya’s back arches as her overly sensitive pussy from already climaxing was being pleased once again. “Renzou~” she whines as she felt the ecstasy of his cock inside her. Her hands frantic to find something to grab onto as they gripped his back. Her nails lightly digging into his skin.

“Ai~” Shima groans out as his eyes close. Her walls squeezing him tightly, fitting around him so perfectly. “You’re fucking amazing~” he muttered before leaning down to kiss her deeply and passionately. The hand Shima had on her cheek now moving to Aiya’s hair to pull at it a little. Something they figured out they both liked. 

With his thrusts increasing in speed and depth inside her, Aiya was breathless with moans as she tried to stay quiet. Shima having a hard time as well, his face in the crook of Aiya’s neck, biting and sucking on her skin to keep his noises muffled. 

Not much longer and Aiya felt his hips start to get a bit out of rhythm. She knew what was to come next. After a couple more ragged thrusts inside her, Shima pulls out and pumps his cock just a few times with his free hand causing ropes of cum to spurt out onto Aiya's stomach and chest. 

“Mm my goodness~” Aiya smirked as she looked down at all the cum that he just dirtied her torso with. Her index finger coming up to her breast and scooping up a small sample of his cum, bringing it back to her mouth and sucking on her finger. 

“God you’re so hot~” he whispers to her and leans down to steal another kiss though not as rough as the ones before. 

“How about you get me some tissues and clean me up~” Aiya suggested as they pulled away from the kiss.

“Of course, my darling~” Smiling, Shima retracted and got up to get a box of tissues that were on Aiya’s desk. 

After they were both wiped off, as much as they could be with tissues, Shima decided that he would take off his sweatpants leaving him in just his boxers. A happy and content look on his face as he crawled onto the bed and laid next to Aiya.

“Oh now you take off the pants~” she teases him as he fucked her with his pants around his knees. 

Shima waved off her comment as she got up to put her panties back on. They did need to go to sleep after all.

“I’m not so sure it’s a good idea for you to sleep over...what if Bon or Koneko wake up early and you aren’t there?” she asks feeling a bit iffy about him staying with her. Though she didn’t want him to go, she was just being cautious. 

“Eh, I can set an alarm and get back there before they even wake up.” Shima spoke like it was no big deal, grabbing his phone and making an alarm. “There, now come here. Papa needs snuggles.” 

Looking down at the big goof ball in her bed, Aiya couldn’t say no to him. After all he did have his arms held out for her, how could she turn that down? Reluctantly, Aiya moved to her bed and laid back down next to Shima. Both of them on their sides as they looked at each other. Aiya being the first one to close her eyes as Shima wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. Sleep taking both of them only moments later.


End file.
